The disclosure relates to servicing requests for webpages using multiple data release cycles.
Pushing updates related to data files including HyperText Markup Language (HTML) templates, Cascading Style Sheet (CSS) templates, JavaScript content, etc. used by service front end and/or back end for rendering user requests can become complicated. This is particularly true when the updates are pushed out on different schedules and made available during different stages of development as part of service deployment. For example, data files used in servicing user requests may receive updates on an hourly, daily, weekly, or monthly cycle and the updates may be made available or staged for test, beta or production stage of development. A problem with the current approach is that servicing user requests at the service front end and/or back end fails to cover a matrix of release cycles and stages. It is not readily apparent which service front end and/or back end is loading what kind of data release files for servicing user requests, which negatively impacts on providing a seamless user experience.